


Let Them Have This

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex/Nursey in passing, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dex, dryer drama, post 3.13, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: Dex almost interrupts a moment between Jack and Bitty.





	

It’s almost midnight when Dex takes his last load of laundry out of the dryer.

He needed to run it three times and sat in a folding chair in the cold basement to make sure it didn’t start to smoke.

His sweatshirt is still a little damp but his socks and t-shirts are dry and that’s really all he can ask for.

He pats the top of the dryer in thanks for not catching fire and then gives it the finger for all the hell it’s caused him and hoists the laundry basket up on his hip.

They’re only a couple hundred dollars shy from getting a new one and at the rate Jack and Bitty are going….

“Sweetheart, honey.”

Bitty’s voice floats down the stairs and Dex takes them two at a time to get to the top.

That was two fines right there and Dex plans on collecting. If he’s lucky he’ll catch them kissing and really add to the dryer fund.

Jack is good for it and they know the rules.

“You’re doing it all wrong, Jack.”

“I’m washing dishes. How am I doing it wrong?”

 _Domestic tiff_. That has to be a fine.

He’s not sure where the sin bin ended up. Last he saw it was in the living room after Lardo caught the two of them cuddling on the couch. Jack had dropped a hundred in and pulled Bitty even closer.

He’s thinking about making a third one, _Sin Tres_ , when he stops in the kitchen doorway and snaps his mouth, which had been ready to yell _“Fine!”_ , shut.

Jack and Bitty are standing at the sink with their backs to him.

They’re side by side with no space between them.

The sleeves of Jack’s button down are rolled up although, the left one is starting to come un-tucked. 

Bitty’s Samwell sweatshirt looks a little big on him and when he pushes the too long sleeves up to his wrists Dex figures out that it actually belongs to Jack.

_Sharing clothes- fine._

Jack looks down at Bitty and Bitty looks up at him and they smile. It’s clear they don’t notice him lingering in the doorway.

He could probably drop the laundry basket and flip all the furniture in the living room and they still wouldn’t notice anyone but each other.

_Ignoring the outside world to stare dreamily into each other’s eyes-fine._

“You’re being way too rough with this, Jack. You’re gonna scratch the glass. Be gentle.”

“Be gentle, eh?” He tips his head towards Bitty. “That’s not what you said-.”

Bitty slaps a hand over his mouth. “Jack Zimmermann, don’t you even start.”

_Fine, fine, fine._

He moves his hand and kisses him and rolls the sagging sleeve of Jack’s shirt so it doesn’t hit the water. He pats at his arm and rests his head on Jack’s shoulder.

He shouldn’t be watching this. It’s too close, too intimate.

He’s never seen love like this.

Quiet and understated.

His parents love is loud- arguing in the kitchen and then silent- making up as they pass salt and pepper between them at dinner.

His own love is tucked away, buried deep within him and threatening to claw it’s way out every time he gets to see a flash of his tattoo or a stray curl escapes the hold of a knitted cap.

He never thought love could be like this. It’s a fairy tale, a dream.

Bitty huffs and elbows Jack out of the way so he can take over.

Jack shakes his head and steps behind him so he can wrap his arms around his waist. He kisses the side of neck then hooks his chin over Bitty’s shoulder.

Bitty starts to hum and Jack sways them back and forth, stopping briefly when Bitty laughs softly.

Jack Zimmermann is one of the most intense people Dex has ever met, on the ice and off.

Right now he’s putty in the hands of a small, southern, baker.

Bitty cares so much about everyone, learning about their favorite pie flavors and listening when they need to talk. He’d do anything for his friends.

Jack would do anything for him.

They probably don’t have many opportunities to be like this.

They’re not Cait and Chowder.

They can’t hold hands and walk around the quad or kiss over coffee at Annie’s.

Dex has seen them out in public. He’s seen the distance they put between each other and how much it looks like it hurts them. It’s no wonder they are the way that they are within the walls of the Haus. It’s a safe space.

Dex wants that dryer but not like this. Not at the expense of their comfort.

There will be other times to collect.

He’ll let Holster catch them playing footsie over breakfast and Lardo overhear Bitty calling Jack honey over the phone. Chowder can make Bitty pay up after he overhears certain _things_ coming from his room late at night.

But right now he’s going to let Bitty call him every sweet word he knows and allow Jack to hold him as tight as he wants.

He steps away from the kitchen and opens the front door as quietly as he can and steps out onto the front porch.

He’ll wait a little longer for the dryer.


End file.
